Seadog's and Siren's
by Blazer12356
Summary: Shadow, the legendary pirate gets sunken after a plundering mishap and is off to a watery grave. When he is rescued by Sonic, a Siren who lives in Laliven. Shadow is tasked with being the Siren prince's bodyguard after saving his life, but that becomes harder when old enemies attack the kingdom and while discovering that the Pirate and Prince are falling in love. (Sonadow)
1. Pirating Gone Wrong

Seadogs and Sirens

Author's note: This story will have some bad dialogue as I am writing some of the characters as pirates since I thought it would be fun to do while providing a fun new story for people to read. So, I hope you will like the first chapter of Seadogs and Sirens.

Chapter 1: Pirating Gone Wrong

It was a peaceful day out on sea as seagulls flew around a wooden ship with a white skull and gold/black colors surrounding the skull, while looking for fresh food to steal. The side of the ship read "the eclipse" which has brought dark days for anyone who would pass the ship of legends. Unluckily for the seagulls they had come at the wrong time as a gruff voice shouted "get away from me food, you rats with wings." The startled birds then cawed angrily at the voice that appeared out of nowhere as he chased them with his shiny cutlass. The angry person was a black hedgehog with red stripes while wearing a matching colored pointed hat, boots and black long-sleeved shirt with red outlines on the arms and legs.

The Captain's ruby eyes glared at the sky as he searched for more of the blasted birds, but none where around. "Blasted animals always trying to steal my food" Shadow thought as he felt satisfied with chasing away the winged stealer's, then the hedgehog walked up to the wheel of the ship as he greeted by his second in command. The Captain's second in command was a middle aged fox with dark blue fur; yellow eye's as bright as the sun and a scar on his right cheek from a fight a few years ago as to why his name is Scar-faced Jones. "Captain" Jones greeted as he turned to look at his superior then looked sternly back at the ocean as he said "Everything has been calm so far, but there is a ship nearby who belongs to the "glorious" king." Shadow then looked at where the ship was to see another wooden ship with a blue and green colored flag flapping in the wind. He grabbed a nearby telescope and looked closer at the things on board as he saw a lot of boxes which was guessed to hold great riches of the king of Ablur. Smirking at the chance of getting easy treasure, the Captain then shouted to his crew "Alas me crew, there be a new shipment of riches from the king just ripe for the stealing for us pirates." There was a hearty "Yarr" from the crew at the thought of stealing more riches from the foolish king as they prepared to board the passing ship.

The ship came closer into view as The Eclipse's guns got ready and when they were close enough the first shots were fired. Surprise rang through the air as the other's crew had not expected to be attack by pirates today as four holes were made in the side of the ship. With great excitement as the whole pirate crew bordered the ship and began to plunder its riches. Shadow couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of stealing all the treasure on this ship as he landed gracefully on his feet then dodged as a sword came at him from the left. Turning the captain came face to face with a tall brown dog with fancy bright, green and gold clothing as he held his sword in both hands while preparing to cut the other in halve. The black and red pirate stopped the attack with his own sword as he kicked the challenger in the stomach. The fancy wolf rolled down some stairs and was knocked out by hitting his head on a barrel. Laughing the pirate captain stated proudly "Is this the best this sorry excuse of a ship can bring to battle?" "Oh that is the opposite of what I have for experience of battle you scurvy faced seadog," came a reply as a sword cut off some of shadows sleeve as the hedgehog glared at the newcomer after trying to roll away from the surprise attack. This person was a middle sized wolf with silver fur and angry blue eyes. The wolf then charged closer to the pirate but was tripped as the other regained his balance and scoffed at his challenger.

Shadow grinned at the other captain as he readied his own sword and was surprised at cutting at nothing but air. He looked up to see the wolf was quite agile that he was able to slip by as he now was climbing to the mast of the boat. The legendary pirate then followed and stood toe to toe with the other captain. "I must say for a "legendary pirate Shadow, you haven't even landed a strike on me" the blue eyed wolf said happily as the hedgehog only glared then tried to strike the other in the leg but only received more cutting at nothing as the other jumped over his opponent. The wolf then swung his sword around but only meets the other's blade as they began to push the weapons towards the other's throat. The struggle lasted a few minutes but the Captain's strength overpowered the others as he pushed him away and near the end of the mast.

Shadow wasted no time and began pushing the wolf back with swings of his sword as he managed to cut a few pieces of clothing with a few scratches bleeding through. Smirking the black and red hedgehog managed to get the silver furred creature to the end of the line as he smacked the weapon away, so the other was defenseless. "End of the line Captain, as I have won since my crew beat all of yours and I managed to put you defenseless". The Blue eyed captain then looked down to see most of his crew captured and some dead but smirked happily as he responded "Oh, but this could be the end of me but it is also the end of you." Confusion swept on Shadow's face of what the other could mean when suddenly an explosion blew up and sent everyone on the ship flying all over the place. The black and red Captain felt himself falling towards the water as he fell then splashed into the deep ocean. Shadow felt fear fill up his body as he tried to swim towards the sun but could feel his clothes wear him down heavily and his muscles grow weaker as he swam. "I guess this is it for me" The Captain thought as he felt his lungs fill up with water "I get a watery grave to me name after almost getting a wonderful amount of treasure." Shadow then let his eyes close as he let out his last breath and sank into the deep blue sea.

Blaze: I want to thank everyone who reads this story and hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. I will try to update this story with a new chapter as soon as I can, but I will see you guy's next time for the next chapter of Seadogs and Siren's. Yarrr!


	2. The Underwater Kingdom

Seadog's and Sirens

Chapter 2: The Underwater Kingdom

Shadow's eye's opened as he felt sunlight on his face as he sat up and questioned his new surroundings. He appeared to be in a bedroom as he noticed he was in a blue and red bed with matching covers. Around the room was a door to his right, a mirror, a purple medium sized dresser, a desk and a window on both sides of the room. "Am I dead?' the hedgehog questioned as he remembered drowning but nothing else when the door opened to reveal a surprising sight.

There stood a merhog with blue fur, green eyes and wearing a small crown on his head. The creature smiled sweetly as he said "I see your awake stranger, how do you feel?" The pirate felt unsure about how to answer as he asked "Who are you and where am I?" The blue merhog swam by the bedside as he said calmly " Don't worry you're not dead, it's lucky I found you otherwise you would be. Anyway, I am Sonic the prince of Siren's."

This caused Shadow to become afraid as he had heard many chilling stories about people meeting Siren's, as the beautiful creature's would call men to follow them deep into the ocean as they drowned to try to kiss the mesmerizing creatures. Sonic noticed the other's fear as he said reassuringly "I promise I won't kill you, because my kingdom is one of the only few of our species who don't try to kill people, unlike others who are really giving us a bad name." The Siren Prince then swam near the newcomer and asked curiously "What is your name?" The red and black pirate decided to lie to the prince since pirates were killed on the spot if they were found out as he said "I am Shadow and I am the prince of Zalihar." Sonic nodded kindly in recognition of royalty, then said "well, you're Majesty I think I will check you over for any injuries."

The pirate couldn't help but still felt unconvinced about what the prince said was true of not killing him, but decided to trust him for now since he did save his life and felt as if he was going to pass out after what he had been through above the surface. The blue prince then checked his guest over and found quite a few scratches and a sprained leg. He then began to sing a melodious song, as a green light covered where the Captain was injured much to the other's confusion as he felt completely fine now. "you can heal by singing?' he asked as the song came to a close as Sonic nodded and said "I have had it since I was five years old, as it is a special power that only a few Sirens have ever had, and have brings great happiness to anyone who hears it. As you can see our songs are not only for bad deeds are they?"

Shadow found himself agreeing as he began swimming around the room, feeling happy to be able to swim freely until Sonic decided to show his guest around the kingdom. The kingdom was the largest Siren kingdom in the sea and they named it Laliven. Shadow was shown the dining room, the trophy room, the courtyard, almost everything was seen as Sonic would explain the kingdoms history to the newcomer. The two headed toward a large room as the blue hedgehog explained about his father King Greon (gray-on) but stopped as said person was glaring at him from across the room on his throne. Gulping the Siren prince smiled sheepishly as he said "Hello father is something wrong?"

The King's glare only got angrier as he said quietly "why is there a stranger in my throne room that I don't know about?" The blue prince knew this might not end well as he responded while rubbing the back of his embarrassingly "well Father, I know you are mad about me leaving the kingdom, but I saw Shadow was drowning and decided to help him as he was dying. That's when I decided to bring him here and was showing him around the palace." Greon sighed deeply, as he looked the stranger over as the hedgehog seemed to flinch under his gaze. The black/red hedgehog bowed submitting in front of the King as his untrustful gaze followed as he said pleadingly "please great King Greon, I am merely a prince from the above world and was attacked by ruthless pirates as they were attacking my kingdom. I tried to escape but as I did the beasts destroyed my kingdom and as of now I have nowhere else to go, please let me stay in your kingdom for it is my only salvation from the terrors of the above world."

The King thought over the situation as he considered the "strange princes" story and saw his son look pleadingly at him as he sighed in defeat. Then he swam towards Shadow while saying commandingly, Shadow, do you promise to protect the royal family, the kingdom and its people as you have for your own. In return we will allow you to live here since your kingdom was destroyed and provide protection/security to you." The bowing hedgehog nodded, as he repeated the words spoken to protect everything the Sirens hold dear with his life and thanks the King deeply for allowing him a place to live." Greon nodded in acceptance as he turned to his son, and whispered "you are very lucky that he is a prince and respectful to me otherwise, I would have drowned him, where he was." Sonic nodded quickly as his father stood taller in front of him as the King announced loudly "Since Shadow was saved by my son, I say he should be his bodyguard in return for saving his life and that way my son can keep an eye on him in case he tries anything funny."

Sonic's father sent the "prince" a last glare as a warning to the last part of his speech as the other nodded quickly, then he headed to do business elsewhere. The blue sea prince sighed happily as he gave a loud "yippee" at the happy news as he saw his friend seemed to be the grateful, for not being killed by the angry King. Shadow was silently thanking every god he knew of for letting him live as he laughed at the other prince as he was swimming around happily then suddenly let out a Yelp as he felt arms wrap around him in a light hug. Sonic quickly noticed what he was doing and let go of Shadow fast as he whistled quietly and blushed in embarrassment from his actions. The black/red hedgehog noticed the others embarrassment and laughed quietly as he felt himself blushing from the hug a minute ago. The pirate "prince" couldn't help but find this to be one of the craziest days ever for him, but for Shadow today wouldn't be the last of the surprises as another figure was hidden behind the throne watching what had happened. The figure smiled cruelly as it slipped out the left door and left the palace as it headed into a forest of Coral nearby.

Author"s Note: I am very happy with writing this chapter and hope you guys have enjoyed it. I know a lot of people are probably curious about the King and the mysterious figure behind the throne, but all will be answered I promise. Review and favorite this story if you enjoyed it and I will see you all next time on Seadogs and Sirens, Have a good day everyone!

~Blazer12356~


	3. The Beginning

Seadogs and Sirens

Chapter 3: The Beginning

A figure weaved through the coral until he reached an opening which lead to a cave. Inside the cave a dark blue glow filled the room as the figure removed his blue hood which revealed a purple squid with blue eyes and a scar on above his left eye. The sea squid turned as he heard an angry groan as the spell disappeared due to the others interruptions. "Why do you interrupted me now Marcus, I was in the middle of a spell!", A deep and vengeful voice spoke from the shadows as bright golden eyes shown the creatures burning anger at the hooded squid. The angry voice was a deep blue hedgehog with black slippery tentacles and black lightning bolt on his blue quills.

Marcus gulped nervously, but kept the others gaze as he reported "my lord, I have come with great news." The Octo-hog grew interested at this but only scoffed at the others words and responded sourly "so important that you had to interrupt my work?" The squid nodded quickly while saying "The kingdom of Laliven has grown weaker as I have felt its magic slipping because of the king's old age and the kingdom has a land-breather inside its walls." The lord's eyes shown surprise as a devilish grin formed on his face when an idea appeared in his head. "Well" the Octo-hog spoke "I believe we can use this new comer to our advantage and begin our plans. Marcus nodded in agreement as the yellowed eyed hedgehog's cruel laughter filled the coral forest.

Meanwhile in Laliven...

Shadow followed Sonic out to the garden hoping to escape his Father's mistrusting gaze for a while. The garden was filled with all kinds of different types of flowers, trees, and the grass was the softies spot to lie on. But, the blue princes favorite spot was a pocket of the garden where a ring of trees with pink petals that fell as they surrounded a bench. The spot was beautiful as the sun made the petals look like they sparkle like pink stars as they fall off the trees. Sonic sat on the bench as he looked happily as the pink petals seemed to be welcoming him as they swirled around him as he laughed when one of them landed on his nose.

Shadow couldn't help but laugh along with the other as he found the other's laughter to be contagious. The black/red pirate sat down near the other as he enjoyed the quiet moment when the sun shone down on the small paradise. Sonic then looked over at his friend then smiled as a petal floated near him and he quickly blew it towards the other. Shadow's eyes were closed but opened when he felt something on his nose, then he made a funny face as he sneezed from the petal tickling his nose. Sonic laughed loudly at his friends face as a giant smile was stuck to his face while his hands where holding his belly as he couldn't stop.

The pirate then blushed as he felt embarrassed from his sneeze but then he smiled cruelty as he scooted near the blue prince and began to tickle the others belly. Sonic's laughing grew even more as he felt his belly getting tickled but managed to sneak away as he began to swim away from the other. Shadow smiled too as he began to chase the Siren around the garden. The blue prince was very agile as he was able to dodge the other easily while using his surroundings to hide. The pirate prince then found that he lost sight of his friend as he looked through the field of flowers and between the trees.

He began scratching his head in confusion until he saw a fin disappear behind a rock, when he began to approach the hiding spot. Shadow then quickly trapped the siren in a tight hug then quickly tickled him some more. Sonic's eyes shot open in surprise as he felt arms around him then felt himself losing breath as he was tickled again while begging for mercy. After a while the two took a break as they lay in the soft grass side by side. Shadow couldn't help but find his thoughts being about Sonic.

He couldn't get the other out of his head for some reason as he thought of the Sirens sparkling emerald eyes which seemed so full of life, his laugh which could bring happiness to anyone he met, and he was the kindest person the pirate had ever meet. The black/red hedgehog found Sonics cobalt blue fur to be as beautiful as the ocean he lived in as he found himself blushing whenever he was around the prince. Shadow then wondered what was happening to him and why he felt this around the blue prince. Sonic's voice broke through his thoughts when he said 'hey Shadow.' The black hedgehog looked over as he responded with 'is something wrong Sonic?'

The blue hedgehog shook his head in a no fashion but said ' 'tag your it.' A smirk formed on the Pirates face as he saw the other with the same face before he darted away into the palace. The black/red hedgehog laughed as he chased after the blue prince as the two played tag for the rest of the day. Nightfall came as Shadow was it for their last game of tag, when he saw a shadow behind the curtain. He approached the figure and was surprised when he saw the Siren had fallen asleep.

The black and red hedgehog smiled at the sight as he gently picked up the sleeping hedgehog to carry him to his bedroom. On the way the bodyguard couldn't help but find the sleeping prince to be adorable as he was purring from being warm from the others body. The two arrived at the bedroom as Shadow tucked the sleeping siren in, then quietly snuck out to his own room to sleep as he felt tired from the twos day of fun. He got into a sleeping gown and crawled into bed as the pirate fell peacefully asleep.

Marcus followed his lord into the palace and hid behind a pillar. The Oct-hog saw two guards approaching where the two were hiding and signaled his follower to take action. The pink squid nodded obediently as when the two menfolk were far enough the pink squid snuck behind the two guards and knocked them out quickly. Then the squid grabbed the keys to unlock the Kings bedroom. The two managed to enter the bedroom easily with the keys unnoticed, and headed towards the bed.

Marcus swam by a table with a pot atop it which he knocked over and quickly hid to fulfill phase one of the plan. The king lay sleeping peacefully until he heard a crash as he awoken while raising his staff to target the intruder. But he could see nothing inside the room as he swam near the noise which came from a fallen pot. Sighing from being awoken in the middle of the night, King Greyon headed back to bed but suddenly felt something slippery around his fins. Surprise filled the Kings mind as he was going to attack with his golden triton, but felt more tentacles cover his arms and mouth preventing him to scream until he felt pain on his head. His vision grew fuzzy as he saw something pink and blue approaching him before becoming unconscious.

Authors Note: I have decided to "try" to update this story every Saturday or Sunday depending on when I can work on it. Remember to Favorite and Follow this story if you have enjoyed this chapter/story and I will see you next time on Seadogs and Sirens!

~Blazer12356~


	4. The Fall Of Laliven

Seadog's and Siren's

Chapter 4: The Fall of Laliven

Shadow suddenly woke with sweat raining down his face as his breathing quickened rapidly. The Pirate then whipped the sweat off his face as he got out of the covers and into his clothes as his heart couldn't help but feel like there was a great darkness close by. Confusion entered his mind on why he felt like he was in grave danger, as he quickly swam towards Sonics room. Once he was outside horror struck as the pirate found himself in a war zone when he saw strange blue ships firing purple balls of fire on the kingdom. The hedgehog's instincts immediately told him to save Sonic as he neared the others room with amazing speed. When the pirate opened the door he found the bed to be completely empty when he felt something slimy hit his back with great strength as he was sent flying into the wall.

Shadow groaned as he turned around to find a blue and black hedgehog with octopus legs holding the Siren Prince tightly in his grip. Sonic was wiggling and struggling in the strangers grip before a surprised "ow" was heard when the blue hedgehog bite deeply into the others skin. The stranger growled at Sonic as he used his tentacles to slap his escaped prisoner. The Prince covered his face as he anticipated pain to come, but instead he heard a cry of pain as he opened his eyes to see Shadow protecting him. The Siren then swam to his bodyguard with joy as he heard the other say "No one will harm the prince as long as I live".

Once the two were near each other Shadow quickly grabbed the others wrists and swam as fast as he could away from there attacker. The two swam past the dining area, the library and the bath house until they came to the grand palace to behold a disastrous sight. Buildings were in ruins with fire everywhere but the most frightening sight was seeing the Mer-people in chains as they were dragged into cages. Sonic felt his heart break into microscopic pieces as he saw some with scars after refusing to go into a cage, but the worse sight was to see his father in chains as he met his sorrowful blue gaze. Fear gripped the Kings heart as he saw his son near him to help rescue his father, but the King lightly pushed his son away as he said "Sonic, my dear boy get out of here! Shade has my triton which means he controls the entire kingdom."

The Siren Prince then frowned as he replied "No Father, I can't leave you or my people to live like this. Let me help you escape, then we can attack our enemy together." King Greon sighed sadly as he looked up but before he was able to speak dark laughter echoed above them as they saw the blue and black Octohog from earlier. "I hope you have enjoyed your freedom, because now I have control over not only your kingdom but control over the ocean itself" Shade said as he pointed the triton upward before a dark purple and black beam shot into the sky. Once it was high enough the beam then turned into a circle which began to trap the kingdom under his rule.

Greon then pushed the blue prince into Shadow as he said "Sonic, listen carefully I want you to escape right now and find our orb to help defeat Shade". Do it quickly while he is distracted with his spell, it's the only way you can escape." "Always know that whatever I do, it's to keep you safe because I love you very much." The Siren Prince felt tears rushing up as he responded with "I love you dearly Dad, I promise that we'll come back and save you." Shadow then grabbed Sonic as he shouted while swimming away "I promise that no harm will come to your son and that we will return safely with the orb."

As the two swam speedily away suddenly purple bolts went passed as the pirate saw Shade chasing them as he said "I will be sure to never let you leave my kingdom." Sonic yelped as a shot came really close to hitting him before he ducked as he was yanked a different direction. The black and red hedgehog noticed that the spell was almost done as it neared the ground, but as another bolt singed his side he got an idea. Shadow quickly threw Sonic towards the barrier with all his strength before turning to his enemy. The blue prince gasped as he crashed into the wall, but grew worried as he saw the barrier had almost shielded the kingdom with his friend still inside. Shade smirked wickedly as he saw his opponent was defenseless before him as he began blasting him with his triton. Shadow weaved around the columns of the Palace to avoid the others attacks before a blast managed to hit him in the back as he was sent crashing roughly into the ground. The pirate's gaze grew fuzzy as he tried to keep conscious until he saw a shield beside him once he was able to safely move around without hurting his body from the impact he had on the ground.

The pirate then quickly swam to grab a shield before taunting his foe with "if you're the most powerful being in the Lavinia, then why haven't you killed me yet?" This caused Shade to boil in rage at this insult when he responded with "Don't worry I am not finished with you until your body is nothing but ashes before me and I will make sure to show your ashes to the Prince before he dies with you." The octohog then charged the triton up and aimed for the others chest. He then blasted his enemy with it as it sent him crashing into a rock outside the barrier. Sonic felt tears well up as he neared where his bodyguard was. The hedgehog began to cry as he didn't see his friend anywhere while dark thoughts began to enter his mind of which quickly turned to joy as he saw Shadow was ok, when he saw that the shield had taken the most of the damage. Shadow then quickly gave his friend a sincere smile to reassure the Siren he was alright before he turned to swim away from the kingdom as the Siren followed. Once the two were a safe distance away Sonic hugged the other happily while saying "I was so worried about you, when I saw the beam hit your stomach. But, I am very grateful for what you have done for me".

The pirate blushed a deep crimson from the hug as he smiled and hugged the Siren close while saying "I meant it truthfully when I said that I will not let anything happen to you as long as I live. Now where can we find this orb?" Sonic then blushed as a goofy smile appeared at the other's comment as he felt warmth enter his heart at the black hedgehog's words of comfort, but then quickly turned south as he said "it's this way, I know where to go from here." Shadow then grinned as he quickly swam after the Siren Prince to help save the kingdom from Shade's oppression. Little did the two heroes know that Shade had guessed this would happen as he smirked while saying "Don't think that just because I am inside this barrier, that you are safe from me hedgehog's. For, now that I have your Father's triton I will make sure to kill you both and destroy that orb and then no one will be able to escape my wrath. The Octohog then teleported back to his cave in the coral reef as he began to cast a few spells to make sure that the orb would never be found. Once the spells were complete dark voices laughed gleefully as they chased after where the Prince and Pirate had headed left to find there only hope for the Kingdom.

Authors Note: Hello everyone, I know this is late but I have had a lot of stuff to do over summer, but I am back with this wonderful story. I am very grateful for anyone who has been supporting my story with reviews, favorites or follows because I have been working to make sure this is an enjoyable story for people. While I also try keep the story fun for me to continue writing, for which it has been great excitement for me to write with every chapter. I am very grateful for any feedback that I may get with this story to improve my writing experience to improve my creative skills as a creator of fanfiction. I promise that I will be writing more often to make up for the lost time, but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time in Seadog's and Siren's. Have a nice day!

~Blazer12356~


	5. Journey To The Temple

Seadog's and Siren's

Chapter 5: Journey To The Temple

Our two heroes' swam farther into the ocean until the lost kingdom was far out from their location. Sonic was filled with determination and purpose as he thought over ways to help the lost kingdom once he had gotten the orb. Shadow meanwhile was still a little shaken after the events when he suddenly crashed into a piece of orange coral. The blue prince heard his friend curse as he couldn't help but giggle a little before he saw blood coming out of the other's side. Gasping he quickly put a hand over his wound as the Merhog began singing until the Pirate's wounds had recovered.

Shadow grinned as he felt strength re-enter his body and thanked the Siren as he had not noticed the pain from the shock of what had happened. The blue hedgehog smiled sweetly as he looked into the other's eyes. The Prince couldn't help but feel entranced as he found the other's eye's to be very stunning as they shone a beautiful ruby color. "is something wrong Sonic ?" he heard when the blue hedgehog had realized he had been staring intently at Shadow before he quickly turned away while blushing as he responded with "uh, yea I'm fine and the orb should be a little while beyond this coral reef." The Pirate then nodded as he then said while smirking "I bet I can beat you in a race through the coral." The Prince then smirked challenging as he responded with "you're on."

The two then counted beck from five, but suddenly the Merhog found himself alone as he saw a black blur rush into the reef. His brain took a second to realize what happened before he went speeding off after his friend. Shadow looked back and laughed as he saw that his blue friend had finally caught up as he stuck his tongue out teasingly before swimming faster then before. This caused the blue hedgehog to glare at his bodyguard's form before he picked up speed and once he caught up, Sonic then lightly pushed the other. Shadow's happiness turned sour as he found himself crashing into another piece of coral as he heard laughter disappearing farther into the reef. Shaking the pain off the Pirate then quickly swam to hopefully be able to still win the race. The bodyguard swam speedily through the water and after a minute he was able to see the shape of his opponent. That's when the red/black hedgehog got a idea as he saw a passageway which would allow him to pass his opponent by a little bit. Meanwhile, Sonic was swimming happily as he hummed a triumphant tune when he saw that the reef was getting less dense when he noticed a certain black hedgehog out of the corner of his eye. The two hedgehogs were neck and neck as they both swam at incredible speeds through the reef. Both were weaving through the area with great skill until they saw a open ocean ahead. Shadow then decided to use all of his strength as he was able to barley put himself before Sonic as the two reached the end. The red/black hedgehog grinned as he realized that he had won the race when he suddenly his friend crashed into him at full speed as the two hedgehog's plummeted to the ground. Smoke rose around the two as they tumbled to the ground, before they were able to stop themselves. Shadow opened his eyes to find himself laying on the other as he noticed how close they were to each other. The Pirate couldn't deny that he found the other to be enchanting with his shimmering emerald eyes, his mellifluous singing and his generous personality. The Siren Prince blushed adorably as he found himself thrilled whenever he thought of his bodyguard with his great soothing voice, his compassionate heart, and his willfulness to sacrifice himself to protect not only the blue Prince, but also the kingdom he barely knew about. The black/red hedgehog also found old memories appear as he smiled while they showed him why he felt a strong connection to the blue hedgehog as the other was going through a same experience.

As the two were lost in their thoughts they found a dark crimson blush appear before both looked away shyly before getting up and traveling some more. While they traveled the hedgehogs couldn't help but laugh at the crazy things they did during the race before a sudden large shadow covered the two in darkness. Confusion entered both Pirate and Prince's mind as they found that they had reached the temple they were looking for. Without a second thought the two entered quickly as they were reminded that time was of the essence with the Kingdom in big trouble as were the people. The two traveled down a long hallway before they came to a giant purple door.

The door had no description, no handle and didn't open when pushed against. Sonic felt lost as he scratched his head while staring at the door while Shadow began to explore the room to search for clues. He looked through the hallway carefully, but sadly couldn't find anything until he saw the Merhog had opened the door by leaning on nearby wall with a secret button which was the way to open it. The Pirate smiled as he said happily "great job Sonic, you solved it." Said hedgehog was confused for a moment before he registered that he had solved the puzzle as he felt proud of himself before the two entered the door.

Shadow swam slowly as he constantly looked around the room for danger, but found none as the two found themselves at a alter. The alter had three holes which were in the shape of a sun, a moon and a star which corresponded with a certain door. The star door was a bright yellow with orange color around the scepter part which was nearest to Sonic. The moon door was a bright white door with a light blue color around it which was closer to Shadow. The Siren Prince then said "Shadow, I think that with the two scepter's, we can find the sun one and open this door which will allow us to get to the orb." The Bodyguard felt confused as he asked "how do you know what this temple dose anyway?"

The blue hedgehog responded with "Well, my Father always told me stories about this place and had heard that whoever would enter it would get a special puzzle to prove their worth with the orb." The red/black hedgehog then nodded in understanding before saying "I think we should rest before entering, so that we are prepared for what come's next." "Good idea" Sonic said as he then stretched and yawned before laying on the ground. The Pirate then yawned to as he laid next to the other before he saw the blue hedgehog was really depressed as he heard "Hey Shadow, do you really think we can save my Father and the Kingdom? Because after I saw his power's and what he could do with them against you and my kingdom, I'm not sure if we can beat him." He sighed before continuing "I can't help but feel that he could be killing or torturing my people or my father right now, it just makes me feel terrible and lost."

Thoughts of before entered the bodyguard's mind before he shook them away and hugged the Merhog close while saying "Don't worry Sonic, I promise that we will save everyone before he can do anything to dreadful to them and I promise that we will beat him as long as were together." The Siren smiled happily as he responded with "I'm really glad you're here with me, and I will do everything I can to save everyone with you" before hugging him back. The two felt true happiness fill their hearts as they laid down and fell asleep in each other's comforting presence. "I will protect everyone from Shade's wicked ways, especially you Sonic. No matter what happens I will always keep you out of harm's way because you are special to me, my sweet prince." Were Shadow's last thought's before he fell into a peaceful slumber beside the one he would always comfort and protect.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Seadog's and Siren's while also enjoying the story itself. I am happy with reading the good review's that I have received and I am happy to know that are enjoying what I write. Thank you all and I hope you have a great day!

~Blazer12356~


	6. Search For The Scepter (Part 1)

Seadog's and Siren's

Chapter 6: Search for the Scepter (Part 1)

Shadow woke up slowly as a bright light shone on his face. Groaning at the sudden disturbance the hedghog's ruby eyes opened as he shook off his sleep before he looked around the area. Everything looked the same as he noticed that Sonic was happily sleeping closely to him. A blush brightened his cheeks as he remebered snuggling with the Prince as they slept, but he couldnt deny that the Pirate had enjoyed being with the other. Softly he shook the Siren on his shoulder whike saying "Sonic, wake up."

The other groaned, but streched while yawning before he sat up and looked around. The blue hedghog then smiled happily as he said "Good morning, Shadow." The blue hedghog then swam around to wake up his muscle's before he remembered why the two were there. Shadow then approached him as he said "I think we should split up, in order to get both of the scepter's to help open the door." Sonic glanced at his bodyguard feeling a little worried about being separated while diffrent deadly scenario's entered his head.

The blue prince then thought of his people worryingly, before a look of great determination shone in his eyes as he said "Ok, I'll make sure to be safe." The red/black hedgehog then hugged the other hedgehog comforting while saying "I know you can do it" before he headed to the moon door to begin his task. The door closed behind him as a long hallway was ahead with a brown door on the other side. The Pirate swam slowly towards the door as he kept alert to any dangers that can appear. The black/red hedgehog was a third of the way down the corridor before a rumbling was heard as the walls began to sift.

The striped hero became confused before he heard slamming behind him to see that the way back was trying to smash him as it was coming vey fast. Panic entered the hedgehog's mind, as he swam to safety as the crunching became louder in his ears. Shadow swam with all his strength as the walls were nearly on top of him, before he darted into the next room as sweat formed on his fur, while his heart wanted to break out of his chest from the sudden scare as he leaned against the door. After a few minutes the bodyguard then felt well enough to continue as his heart stopped hammering against his chest. Looking around he suddenly found himself dry to the bone before he noticed he was on a circle platform with a river fall like drop.

The Pirate had to squint down in order to see that a lake of water was at the bottom, as at the end of the room had a sun and moon scale at the center. Shadow then slowly crept his was across the small platform that connected the dial's platform to the exit. The striped hedgehog felt terrified as thoughts of falling into the deadly waters and drowning plagued his mind while he carefully stepped each foot on the thin bridge. The hedgehog's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his right foot slip while gravity swiftly pulled him down towards the deadly depths below. Fear wormed its way into his heart as he spastically waved his arms in hopes to grabbing something to save him, before he was able to grab a ledge of the bridge.

Blinking in surprise the hedgehog then used his other hand to shimmy his way across before pulling himself up to stand. Shadow then shook off the fear from his almost fall before he approached the scale as he noticed a basket beside it with beads of water sitting in it. Confusion entered his mind as he picked up one of the blue beads as he dropped it into the sun side which made it shift downward as the room suddenly became a little warmer inside as the water became shallow below. That's when the striped hero noticed a door on top of the room with a moon sign on it. A idea ran through the red/black hedgehog's mind as he took the bead out of the sun scale and put it into the moon scale.

This caused the water below to return to its original size as the Pirate smiled before he took all of the beads out of the basket as he dropped them into the moon scale. A giant whoosh sound was heard as the water began to rise rapidly towards the door as it pushed the striped hedgehog to the top. The door got closer and closer before the bodyguard noticed that it had stopped a few feet away from the door. Looking down Shadow scratched his head as he dove into the water to see what was going on. The swim took a while, but the black/red hedgehog noticed that every bead was in the moon scale, but it wasn't completely down.

Thinking quickly the Pirate looked between the basket and the dial for a while he leaned on the moon side before the water rose to reach the door as it opened. A smile appeared on the striped hedgehog's face as he swam towards the exit before it closed quickly as the water retreated to the position it was in before. This caused Shadow to growl at the door before he noticed the basket was still on its place. A grin was on his face, as he took the beads out and put it into the holder as he put the whole thing into the moon side of the scale. This opened the door which made the Pirate feel proud of himself before he swam cheerfully into the next room which was still full of water.

A white light filled the room as it shone near a picture of a crescent moon as it shone from a ceiling window shone the moon's light. As time passed Shadow noticed that the moon slowly moved to the picture which he guessed was what caused the door to open. A few minutes passed as the light crawled to its destination as the black/red hedgehog kept himself entertained while waiting. The striped hedgehog swam around the room, played with the walls and counted the trials on the walls as he found that waiting patiently caused the light to move. The light kept going terribly slow as the bodyguard felt his patience growing thin before the door finally glowed a bright blue as it creaked open.

Inside was carving of the moon scepter as the light faintly glowed on before Shadow gently took it out and raised it in the air triumphantly. The bodyguard then grinned happily at his success before he quickly headed to leave as he swam out of the now filled dial room. Suddenly as he neared the exit door Shadow noticed that it would not open. As the hedgehog turned around he noticed that the dial was still in the same position as it was before, when he realized what to do. Quickly, the red/black hedgehog took the basket and put it back on its original platform.

This caused the room to revert back to how it was when he entered the room, as the water was sucked back down to the giant drop as he held tightly on to the door. Once the water was gone, Shadow headed back to where he would meet Sonic as he felt great pride in his heart at finding the scepter. That's when the Pirate's thoughts grew worried as he hoped that his friend would come back safe, with the Star scepter in his hand. Shaking any dark thoughts away the black/red hedgehog smiled reassuringly to himself as he sat down to wait for the other hedgehog. Shadow had one hundred percent trust and faith in Sonic's abilities as he waited for his friend while staring hopefully at the Star door, where his friend would come out safely with the Star Scepter in his hands.

Author's Note: Well, that was a fun chapter to write and i hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I will see you guys soon in the next chapter of Seadog's and Siren's!

~Blazer12356~


End file.
